Together Forever
by ChuChieX3
Summary: Post Finale Spoilers Alert.A few months after the final book Nora and Patch Living together
1. Five More Minutes

Chapter 1:

I was eating breakfast and thinking about all the things that have happened over the last couple of months. The war was over and it is just me and Patch like he promised. With the addition of Vee. She was taking Scott's death really well. I wonder if her personal life will ever be normal. She never seems to have luck when it comes to guys. Speaking of guys here comes my man now. I heard the door to the bedroom open before patch appeared in the room walking around the kitchen island.

"Morning" I say, he turns around as if he didn't see me before

"Good morning Angel" he said and gave me that panty dropping smile. He bends down to look in the fridge and pulls out a carton of orange juice.

"Patch!" I shriek before he drinks out of the carton. He lowers his hand and looks at me expectantly "use a cup."I finish and he searches the cupboards for a cup.

"Guess what I'm doing today?"

"What?"He asks pouring a cup

"Well after school Vee and I are gonna go shopping. Then I'm gonna go see my mom before she has a fit and thinks I'm missing" Ever since my mom caught me and patch making out in the bathroom she wants nothing to do with him. Who am I kidding she didn't like him from jump. I've been telling her I spend the night at Vee's when in reality I'm staying with patch. Its official I'm the worst daughter ever.

"We have to tell her sometime you know?"Patch says taking a sip of his juice.

"I know but she hates you. What am I supposed to say?"I ask

"I don't know Angel but how long can we play this game? I think it'll be easier on both of us if you told her the truth."Patch said got up and threw the dishes in the sink.

"Fine I'll talk to her later today" I sigh and give in. Patch leans down to kiss me.

"Thank you" He murmurs against my lips. I kiss him back lingering longer than I should have. He tilts his head and puts his arms around my waist holding me to him.

"I need to get to school" I say pulling away

"School?"He leans in for more but I back away.

"Yes school this is my last year and I only have two more months left. I'm late because of you" I say checking my watch. But he doesn't give in. He trails kisses from my neck to my collarbone and I shudder. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around him.

"Fine Five more minutes" I say giggling as he carries me back to the master bedroom.


	2. Wether You Like It Or Not

Chapter 2:

After school I have Vee drop me off home since Patch took me to school this morning I have no car. She pulls into the driveway and turns off the engine.

"You're coming in?"I ask. She gives me a 'duhh' expression and walks up the porch. I follow her and unlock the door.

"Mom I'm home!"I call out. My mom doesn't go out of the state to work anymore. She feels she can't trust me to be home alone. More like she can't trust patch to be here with me. Because I'm living with him I told her I no longer care whether she sells the farmhouse or not. She already has her eye on a private house in town. Everything is packed in boxes and little by little I take my stuff and leave it Patch's. It's like I'm moving to his place at an extra slow pace. My mom comes down and gives me and Vee a hug.

"How was school girls?"She asks us

"It was great Blythe we even went shopping" Vee said waving at least ten bags in the air.

"Wonderful well you guys are just in time for lunch" Mom says and leads us to the kitchen. We eat sandwiches and soda.

"Can you pass me the ranch sauce and ketchup out the fridge?"I ask Vee and she looks at me disgusted but gets me the items. I put them on my sandwich and almost moan at the taste of it.

"Babe that's nasty" Vee said

"Nora! Where are your manners?"My mother chastises. I shrug not my fault I had cravings. The more I think about it it's been happening a lot lately.

"So mom," I say with my mouth full "I really need to talk to you."

"Sure what is it honey?"Vee looks at me curious. Here goes...

"It's about...Patch" I say finally and Vee gasps. I look to my mom and she has a soft expression but her eyes are infuriated.

"I thought I made it clear I don't want you having any contact with that boy."She snapped

"I understand that mom but here me out. I'm in love with him and he loves me back. We are going to be together with your blessing or not. You can't stop me from seeing him." I stated firmly standing my ground. Vee cleared her throat and stood.

"Lunch was great but I think it's time for me to go. Bye!"She said running for the door. My mom still didn't say anything she just sat there. I waited and waited till she finally spoke. She placed her hands on the dining table and leaned forward for emphasis.

"Nora Emily Grey listens to me and listen good. I forbid you to ever see him again. As long as you live under my roof you live by my rules. You get your own place you do what you please" She said

"Well be careful what you wish for because, I'm moving in with him!"I shout and stomp up the steps to my bedroom. I rip all my clothes from the hanger and throw them on the bed. I was cleaning out my dresser when my Iphone rang. Patch.

"Yeah!"I say a little too forcefully. Throwing my clothes on a box.

"Well someone's angry"

"I talked to my mom" He inhaled sharply

"How did it go?"

"She still hates you. And says I can do whatever I want when I move out so I'm moving in."

"Do you need me?"

"Yes can you pick me up in a half hour? I have a few boxes."

"Sure angel"

"Love you" I say and hang up. I manage to get everything out and carry them downstairs leaving them at the front door. I sit on the couch pouting and my arms crossed. Five minutes later the doorbell rings. I get up and Patch is leaning against the frame. He frowns at my expression and cups my face in his hands.

"You okay Angel?"He asks gently caressing my face. II nod and lean up to give him a 'Hello' kiss.

"Get your hands off my daughter" I hear my mom say. We pull away and I show him the boxes I've packed.

"Nora what is he doing?"My mom asks as he takes the boxes to the car. I look up at her.

"I'm moving in with him so I no longer have to obey your rules remember" I snap.

"Nora Grey you aren't going anywhere" She states. Patch comes back for the rest of the boxes.

"Mom I'm going to be with him. Whether you like it or not" I say and storm out the door


	3. Family Matters

**i know theres no school tomorrow so i should be getting a lot of readers!**

Chapter 3:

The drive to the townhouse was silent. I looked from the window to Patch and back again. A slow smile crept on his face.

"If you want to say something just say it."He said and I let out a breath of relief.

"I have absolutely nothing to say about that woman" I tell him firmly.

"She's your mom" He said. And I couldn't help but wonder about his mom and family

"What happens to fallen angels' family members?"I ask

"What do you mean?"

"Where's your mom?"I explain

"My mother lives in heaven with my father and brother."He says and I'm shocked. Patch has a family and I haven't even met them.

"When was the last time you saw them?"

"My brother about five years ago. My mom and dad ten years ago."My jaw hits the floor

"Years?"I say in a high pitch voice. He nods

"It's not like they can come every weekend for dinner Angel. They can come down whenever they want to see me but that rarely happens."He says but it still doesn't sate my curiosity.

"Why?"

"Because I'm the 'Black Sheep' of the family so to speak" He says and pulls into the garage of the townhouse.

"Can you get to them?"I ask getting out the SUV.

"I can but stopped trying a long time ago."He says and carries my boxes up the steps. I have a feeling that was the end of that conversation. I went up after him with my bags I got from the mall.

"I went shopping today" I tell him once we get settled in the bedroom.

"Did you get anything for me?"He asks going through the Victoria's Secret bag. I swat his hand away.

"Nothing for you."I tease putting the bags in the closet."You cannot go in those bags unless I show you them" I tell him

"So your gonna model it for me?"He grins

"No I'm not" I say firmly but I'm giddy on the inside. I pull out the teddy bear I got from Build-A-Bear.

"Look his name is Max" I tell Patch. Petting the bear I crawl into bed beside Patch.

"Nora gets the bear away from me" He says in a playful tone

"No this is our child and we have to take care of him" I say seriously

"Why did you buy this?"

"Because I want to test your parenting skills " I say getting the bag of toy bottles, Diapers, Food, and clothes.

"I'm not going to father a teddy bear. It's just a stuffed animal" He says and I gasp covering Max's ears.

"You can't talk about our child like that Patch. Vee thought it would be a good idea and experience if we parent this teddy bear for practice. When we have our kids."I confess. He sits up and looks at me funny.

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

"I'm not pregnant!"I exclaim "Please do this for me" I pout and bat my eyelashes. Patch let out a deep breath

"Fine as long as it's not in the bed I don't care" He gives in. I do a happy dance and lean in to kiss him 'Thank you' but as usual it turns into something much more. Patch pulls me on top of him and I take of his shirt. I start kissing down his neck and he runs his hands over my hips and under my shirt caressing my lower back. In the middle of the rendezvous the doorbell rings. I freeze, who knows that Patch lives here?

"Just ignore it they'll go away" He whispers and flips us so that he's on top of me. He gently suckles my bottom lip and I moan softly trapped beneath him. I run my hands down his chest as he licks my neck. The doorbell rings again accompanied by knocking.

"Maybe we should answer" I say pulling back

"It's probably someone trying to sell something" He dismisses

"Can I go tell them we are not interested?"I ask sweetly pushing against his chest. He rolls off of me and lets me go.

"Hurry" He mumbles and I scurry to the front door.

"Watch our son" I call behind me. I look through the peep hole and three people are standing behind the door. It was a Woman an older looking man and a younger boy that looked like he was a few years over 19.

"Can I help you?"I said once I opened the door. The woman smiled at me.

"Hi I'm .This is my Son Michael and my husband . Is Jev Here?"

**PLEASE DONT TURN THIS PAGE WITHOUT REVIEWING!**


	4. Unexpected Guest

Chapter 4:

"Just one second." I tell them and dash to the bedroom. Patch sits up alarmed

"What is it?"He says getting out of bed.

"They asked for you. The lady said her name was Cipriano and there are two guys."I say out of breath. Patch has a stunned expression on his face and he makes his way out of the room. I follow behind him.

"What are you doing here?"He asks once he made it to the door.

"Jev I missed you. And a rumor has gone around saying that you've finally settled down. We just wanted to see who the young lady was ourselves" She tells him politely. Her gaze shifts to me.

_Maybe you should let them in._ I whisper to his mind. Patch steps aside and they come in. His mother's skin tone was lighter than his. Her hair was black and looked silky. It was tied up in a pony tail but it still came down to her shoulder blade. She was wearing a white floor length halter dress and flats. Her eyes were black like Patch's but soft and warm. She came in and sat on the couch. Michael could pass as Patch's twin if it weren't for his blonde hair. Other than that he and Patch were identical. He was wearing faded jeans and a button down shirt. Last but not least his father, He looked like a strict, Hard-A business man. He had on a grey suit and a blue shirt no tie. His eyes were green and his hair was blonde like Michaels. They both sat down on either side of . Patch sat in the chair across from them and I sat next to him.

"You must be the one everybody's talking about" said gesturing to me.

"Yes my name is Nora" I say politely smiling gently. I wanted to meet his family now here's my chance. I will not screw this up. First impressions are everything. And their first impression to me was professional.

"Tell me Nora how did you and Jev meet?" asks

"In school" I say easily. Patch puts his arm around me reassuringly.

"How long have you been together?"

"We'll make a year in April" I tell them laying my head on Patch's shoulder. This is going really well.

"That's a little too soon. Don't you think?"Michael speaks up. Patch stills I guess I spoke too soon.

_Don't worry about him angel he's too jealous. He always envied me because I get the girl and he doesn't._ Patch speaks to my mind.

"Not at all. Jev and I are in love and have been since we laid eyes on each other" Take that Michael.

"So you guys are going to get married?"His mother said. I opened my mouth to speak but Patch beat me to the punch.

"Already are" He said. And everyone in the room looks surprised including me.

_What are you doing? We aren't married_. I snap at him in his head

_Actually we kind of are. The oath, the ring it's like marriage just without a big wedding. _He says in my mind.

"Jev you got married and didn't tell us?"His mother gasps

"Sorry it was a last minute thing." Patch says

"Why is Nora pregnant?"His father assumes

"No! I'm not pregnant!"I exclaim exasperated. Why does everyone seems to think that?

"That's not the only reason we came. The archangels think that since everything has blown over it would be okay if we stayed with you."His dad confesses

"No sorry you can't stay here there isn't any space."Patch says rapidly

"It's just me and your father. Michael is staying with Theo" She begged

"It's fine we have an extra bedroom."I tell her before Patch got a chance to deny them again. She looked at me gratefully.

"Thank you Nora. Honey go get the bags" She tells Patch's father. Once they leave and are out of earshot Patch lets me have it.


	5. Intrusion

**I look at the graph and thousands are reading but i have no reviews!Warning things get a little spicy from this chapter on**

Chapter 5:

Patch was pacing back and forth while I cradled max.

"I can't believe you told them that they could stay here." he said almost to himself

"They seemed nice to me"

"Angel they questioned you"

"Because they want to know who their son is going to spend the rest of his life is" I counter. I don't care what patch says his family wasn't all that bad. I would have reacted the same way if I was in his mother's position.

"It's only for a little while"

"What happened to just me and you?"He said throwing himself on the bed spread eagle he looked so conflicted.

"I'm sorry but there's no turning back now" I told him and put Max in his toy crib that sat next to his stroller. I lay next to Patch and snuggled into his side.

"Do you know what today is?"I ask him.

"Friday" he says bluntly not getting my point

"Exactly which means tomorrow is Saturday and that implies..."I trailed off waiting for him to finish

"Tomorrow is our stay in bed day" He whispers in my ear nibbling my lobe. I whimper and he holds himself over me. I press my mouth to his needy and wanting he responds with double the ferocity. He kneels and pulls off his shirt and mine followed it in a pile on the floor. I ran my hands up his torso and around his neck and he leaned down to kiss my neck down my collar bone to my chest and back again. I grasp a handful of his hair and bring him to my lips. Our tongues intertwine with each other and I'm getting needy by the second. My hand trails down his waistband and I deftly undo the button and zipper. Patch kisses down my body and peels off my leggings. I kick them off and Patch pulls my lower body to his so that we are pressed together. I moan his name softly as he nibbles down my body to the edge of my lacy panties.

"I love you" He murmurs against my hip. I grab his hair again and tug using the other hand to unhook my bra.

"Knock Knock Knock" says in a sing song tone before walking in. She sees us and immediately starts apologizing for the intrusion. Patch moves to cover my body with his.

"Mom get out!"He growled at her flinging a pillow at the door.

"Sorry" She squealed before closing the door behind her. Patch gets up and locks the door. I'm so embarrassed I hide my face.

"She thinks I'm a whore!"I exclaim.

"Nora no she doesn't" Patch says trying to sooth me.

"She just caught us in the middle of foreplay Patch!"

"It's okay" He says stroking my back tenderly.

"I can never face her again. Do you know what she'll think of me now? I'll tell you what she thinks, she thinks I'm just a booty call and everything I said about us is thrown out the window!"I rant

"Are you finished?"He asks and I nod "Just take a deep breath. Just breathe I'll go talk to her and see what she wants" He says kissing me a final time before walking out the door. I rested my head on the pillow and before I knew it I was asleep.

**please type in your thoughts below and press submit.A lot of you are asking me to update a new chapter today and this was it**


	6. Surprise

** As i said in the chapter ARE GOING TO GET STEAMY! just letting you know **

Chapter 6:

The room was dark which means the sun didn't rise yet. Patch was beside me but he was still fast asleep. I slipped out of bed grabbed one of his shirts and padded out the bedroom into the kitchen. There was nothing left but cereal and oatmeal. I decided on the latter. Soon after it was done I made coffee for Patch and scampered back into the room before his parents came out and saw me. I set the cup and bowl on the bedside table and try to wake Patch. Keyword: Try, Getting him out of bed is like trying to move a mountain.

"Patch baby" I whisper in his ear trailing my hand up and down his back. He gives a soft groan but that's his only response. I go for plan B and bite his neck while pulling on his ear. This time he swats me away and flips on his stomach. I huff plan C.

"Patch Wake Up!"I shout in his ear and he sits up startled quickly scanning the room before his eyes landed on me.

"Angel" He groaned and snuggled back into his pillow.

"Fine I give up!"I exclaim imagining in my head what he would do if I poured hot coffee on him. I eat my oatmeal and change and feed max before heading into the shower. When I get out Patch isn't in bed. I check my Phone 30 voicemails.2 From Vee and the rest from my mom. I ignore them and put on Mint colored jeans and a Pink lace shirt. I text Vee and tell her to pick me up. Now I must find my Husband. I poke my head out the door and call to him.

"Patch Honey" I say seductively. I hear his dark chuckle before he rounds the corner. I lock eyes with him and crook a finger telling him to come here. Once he closes the door and locks it he says,

"What's got you in a playful mood this morning?"He asks smirking

"I need a favor to ask you"

"What?"He says backing me up to the edge of the bed.

"Not that kind of favor! I need you-"I kiss him "And your parents" kiss "Out of this house" kiss "And don't come back" kiss "unless I tell you."I finish.

"Why?"

"Because I have a surprise for you and I don't want to spoil it" I say sweetly wrapping my arms around his neck

"What time do we have to leave?"He asks and I'm shocked he's really going to do this no questions asked.

"When Vee comes to pick me up" Right after I finish that sentence the doorbell rings. Patch walks me to the door and gives me a goodbye kiss.

"I want you and them gone when I come back" I say firmly.

"So what's the plan for today?"Vee asks walking me to the car

"We are running errands today" I say and smile wryly

"Babe I don't know what's going on in that pretty little head but something tells me it ain't good" She says and cautiously walks around to the driver's side_. Oh how right you are Vee._

**review!It only takes 10 seconds**


	7. Errands

Chapter 7:

Vee drove all the way out of town to the mall. She kept trying to get secrets out of me. But I wasn't letting her have any.

"So tell me have you and Patch done 'The deed' yet?"Vee asks reapplying her lipstick and gloss. I just ignored her and sent a text to Patch trying to hold my smile.

"Your totally blushing you guys have done it!"She gasps

"No I'm not blushing it's just my makeup" I say

"Call it what you will but I want the juicy details"

"Vee just leave it alone" I begged her but she kept going and going.

"Was he good? Did you have an orgasm? Did he go down on you? Did he want you to go down on him? How long is his-?"

"Vee!"I exclaim interrupting her "Enough" I say quietly. She levels her hand with her shoulder.

"Fine forget I even asked" She said pulling into the parking lot.

"So where do we begin?"She wonders aloud scanning the plaza.

"I need lingerie" I tell her sashaying toward Victoria's secret. Vee dashed after me shocked.

"What do you mean?"She asked stunned

"I mean I need to by garters and stockings to match what I got the other day" Patch has been really tense since his parents moved in he just isn't relaxed any more. Maybe a night alone will loosen the negative energy in the house. After browsing for a few hours I bought the same garter just in various colors. All the stocking were black except for the one nude pair.

"So where are we off to now?"Vee asks once we check out. I ponder my answer for a while

"I'm gonna need oils and candles."

"Great there's a place where you can make your own candles around here somewhere" She said grabbing my hand and pulling me down the block.

The place is called 'Light Me Up' it fits. A blonde woman came to greet us she wore an apron with the stores name on it.

"Hi my name is Angela I will be assisting you today. Is there anything you need?"

"Yeah I think I want to have a few candles made. The kind that stop burning when it's out of wax and scented" I explain. Angela leads us to a plush couch and we sit. She hands me a big black binder.

"Here are some of the scents we have. Do you have any favorites or do you have an idea of you want?"She asked taking out a pad and pen.

"I want a scent that sets like a sexy mood. I really like vanilla and I'm not sure about the color or size yet."I tell her and she writes it down.

"We have some samples in the back I can bring out to you and we just got these color changing candles imported from china if you aren't sure about the color."

"Cool how long will it take?"

"Well it really depends on how many you would like and what you want in them. A single candle would probably take 8-10 minutes."She tells us and walks into a closet across the room. She came back moments later with about four tiny bottles and paper strips.

"Okay so I found these scents. The musk is more for a type of base. Spicy is to keep things exotic but the lavender tones it down I also added the vanilla just because it's one of your favorites" She said setting them down on the table. I smell them all and I can't decide.

"Is there any way we can blend all of them but not lavender."

"Sure" she says and writes it down

"Color?"

"I guess we could do them red"

"How many?"

"I guess between 10 and 15"

"Great they should be done within the hour anything else?"

"Yeah when they are done can you put them in a box?"I say getting up and pulling Vee with me.

"Have a nice day" Angela calls behind us.

"You are such a freak Nora! You are planning a sexy night for Patch!"Vee exclaims. I sigh shaking my head.

"Can we just get the oils? Then we can shop for you the rest of the day."I tell her and walk towards the 'House of passion'. Vee pulls me before I can go in.

"What if someone sees you Nora" She hisses

"I need those oils or this whole plan will be pointless."I tell her trying to go in again

"No give me the money I'll go for you"

"Get two big bottles of massage oil please if it's scented all the better."I say handing her the money. I pace back and forth slowly. Not enough to show I'm sneaking but to show that I'm waiting. Three minutes later Vee comes out.

"Thank you" I groan

"Let's just find me some shoes so I can get my piece of mind" She said and we shopped for the rest of the day. When we were tired I picked up the candles. We packed our bags into the Neon and went on our way home.


	8. Its Go Time

Chapter 8:  
Vee pulls into the garage of the townhouse. I'm relieved to see that Patch's car isn't here. I check my watch and its ten minutes to eight. I hurry up the steps with Vee trailing behind me.  
"Hurry we need to set up before he gets here and we have to do my hair" I tell her and start to tidy up the bedroom. We stopped by a liquor store and picked up champagne. Thank god I'm nephilim or else we wouldn't have got it.  
"Don't you worry about me. Just get sexy for your man while I do dirty work" Vee says sarcastically out of breath carrying the candles, Clothes, and everything else. I start the shower and plug in the flat iron and Vee scatters the candles around the room. I exfoliate my arms and legs and shave. I get out the shower and set the outfit on the bed. I decided on the Red lace bra and thong. With the black garter belt and knee high fishnet stockings. Vee chose the perfume and lotion and started lighting the candles. I was looking for shoes when the house phone rang. I gestured for Vee to answer it.  
"Cipriano residence" She said brightly. I lotion my legs and pulled on my underwear and bra dropping the towel. Vee scowled at the phone and handed it to me. 'It's your man' she mouthed.  
"Hey baby" I say  
"How much longer Nora I can't take this anymore"  
"Um...About a hour"  
"Oh no sorry I can't do that" He mumbles and I groan inwardly motioning for Vee to help me. I pull on the garter and sit on the bed while she pulled on my stocking and hooked them to the belt.  
"Patch I need more time!"I shout and hang up. Tossing the phone to Vee I start pacing. Think Nora think I repeat over and over in my head.  
"Vee I need more time" I tell her. She guides me to the bathroom.  
"Don't worry everything will be fine. Just do your hair and nails I'll figure everything else out."I hug her tightly  
"Thank you" I mumble over and over. It took me about fifteen minutes to finish my hair I even added bangs. Not long after the phone rang again.  
"I'm five minutes away" Patch said and I run to the kitchen. Vee is pouring champagne in the glasses.  
"Okay I'm almost done" I say and grab the chocolate covered strawberries setting them on the bedside table.  
"I love you" Patch says bluntly causing me to freeze and smile.  
"I love you too" I say Vee makes a gagging motion. I hang up.  
"He's almost here!"I shout and pull on the red pumps. Vee hands me the glasses and gets rid of all the bags.  
"Good luck" She calls from behind me  
"Thanks" I call back and lock myself in the bedroom. I hear the locks tumble and try to calm my breathing. _Its Go time!_


	9. Sexy Night

**things get hot and heavy in this chapter**

chapter 10

The locks tumbled on the door and I try to keep my breathing under control. Patch takes three slow deliberate steps into the room before freezing taking in the scene.  
"Angel?"  
"Hi baby" I say before closing the door behind him locking it.  
"What is all this?"He says taking off his jacket and throwing it into the chair.  
"I told you I had a surprise for you. This is it" I tell him gesturing to the room. His expression is still stunned until his eyes land on me.  
"Turn around" He whispered his eyes alive in excitement. I do a full 360 turn for him while laughing softly.  
"Do you like it?"I ask innocently  
"I love it" He says and wraps his arms tightly around my waist before smashing my mouth to his. We battle with our tongues but as always Patch wins and dominates my mouth. I sigh in bliss and trail my hands down to the edge of his shirt pulling it up. We separate long enough for him to pull it over his head and lay on the bed. He fingers my bra strap while nibbling my neck I softly moan and wrap my legs around his waist. His lips glide down my throat kissing and nipping to the small dip at the base of my neck. Very leisurely his mouth heads south down my sternum to my breasts. Each one is kissed gently and my nipples tenderly sucked. My hips start to sway and move to their own record, grinding to the rhythm of his mouth. Reaching my navel he gently grazes it with his teeth. My body bows off the bed. Sitting up suddenly he kneels at my feet grasping both of my ankles and pulling of my shoes. He kisses the inside of my stocking clad calf stopping just above my knee. Leaning up he tugs off my panties slowly and grabbing my thighs he spreads them as wide as they'll go. _Holy Shit!_ I finally realize his game. He's going to kiss me down _there._ This is something he has never done to me before. He trails kisses up the opposite leg. This time he doesn't stop at my knee. He continues up my thigh holding them open. Part of me wants to push him off because I'm mortified. Another part is glorying in the anticipation. He's licking his way up my thigh then he's between my legs. Very softly he runs his tongue up and down my sex. I writhe squeezing my eyes shut I try to absorb and manage all the sensations he's creating. He stops waiting for me to calm. I do and rise onto my elbows to gaze at him.  
"Do you have any idea how intoxicating you smell?"He whispers and inhales deeply. I flush scarlet all over and close my eyes again. I can't watch him do that. His tongue starts to circle my clitoris and his hands hold my thighs. I cry out as my body convulses in an orgasm at the touch of his tongue. He swirls his tongue around and around again keeping up the torture. I'm losing all sense of self control as my body starts to climb up again. My legs go rigid as he slips two fingers inside of me and I hear his growling groan.  
"I love that you're so wet for me" He says fervently. He moves his hands in a wide circle stretching and pulling at me. I groan this is too much...My body begs for relief I no longer deny it. I let go losing all coherent thoughts as another orgasm seizes me wringing my insides again and again. The world dips and disappears from view.  
I am panting and can vaguely sense Patch above me. He leans down and his lips touch mine gently as he slowly eases into me and starts to move. Oh...my the feeling is sore and sweet and bold all at once.  
"How's this?"He breathes  
"Good" I whisper and he really starts to move. Fast and hard thrusting into me over and over implacable. Pushing me and pushing me until I'm close to the edge again. I whimper _Whoa...A third orgasm!_  
"Come for me angel" His voice harsh and raw at my ear. I explode around him as he rapidly pounds in me. He groans as he reaches his climax then he stills his body rigid as he shoots his load deep inside me. He collapses beside me and pulls me onto his chest kissing my head.  
"I love you" Is all I hear before I doze off into a heavy slumber.


	10. Morning After

**Trying to get above 40 reviews. goal for every chapter is at least five so I won't update unless I get it. EVERY REVIEW COUNTS!please don't read and not review.R&R people!**

Chapter 10:

I woke on top of mocha colored muscular chest. Patch. The room still smelled like the rich spice from the candles which meant I hadn't been sleeping that long. I slowly pull away from Patch and jump out of bed throwing on his shirt. I use the bathroom and shower. Only one more day then school. Being that my hair got wet it puffed up to its original curly state. I check my phone more missed calls from mom. Maybe I'll try to reason with her again today. I get dressed and slip on a blue long sleeved maxi dress. I pick up all the candles from around the room and throw them out. I take the glasses of champagne, Drink them and put the strawberries back in the fridge. I check the clock it's a quarter to ten. Patch still isn't up yet. I stare at him sleeping he looks so peaceful. _Leave The Man Alone! _my subconscious yells at me. But I can't help it. I run my hand through his soft silky hair and lean down to kiss him gently. He still doesn't wake. I decide I don't want to go through the process of waking him up so I call Vee. She answers on the second ring. I ask her to come with me to my moms place. She agrees to meet me there. I write a note to Patch for when he wakes and put on my jean jacket. Giving him one final peck on his lips I'm out the door. On my way out I run into his dad.  
"I'm so sorry " I say apologetically. He was wearing a simple grey suit and a white dress shirt.  
"No worries I was just on my way to work. Call me Richard" He says bending down to pick up my brown moccasin bag. Work?  
"Thanks" I tell him as he hands me my bag. I try to leave but he stops me again.  
"You know I haven't seen Jev since we moved in" He says trying to start a conversation. I turn around and smile gently.  
"He's a very busy man"  
"I bet he is" He says under his breath. Awkward. I turn to leave but he stops me again  
"Leaving so soon?"He asks  
"Yeah I have to visit my mom"  
"Your mother? I would love to meet her" I bet you would.  
"I'll see what I can do" I say dismissively and turn again crossing my fingers hoping he would leave it at that.  
"Make sure you let Jev know I need to speak with him. It's important" He calls from behind me. Once I'm outside I take a deep calming breath. That didn't go as bad as I thought it would.

I pull up to the farmhouse and see Vee's car is already in the driveway. I walk up the porch and knock on the door. My mom answered. Great. I smile but don't hug her.  
"Hi mom" I say politely. She just gazes at me in awe.  
"Nora you look..."She trails off not being able to find the right words  
"Glowing! She's absolutely glowing!"Vee exclaims from the couch. My mom nods frantically and holds the door open for me to come in. Vee runs up to me and wraps me in a great bear hug squeezing the air out of me. She pulls away and gives me a look like 'your gonna tell me everything'. I give her a look that says 'Not now'.  
"So how have you been?"Mom asks  
"Never been better" I answer honestly.  
"Why don't you guys go up to Nora's room while I finish packing" She says to Vee. And we make a beeline for the stairs leading to my room. She locks the door and I sit against the headboard kicking off my shoes and pulling out my phone to send a text to Patch. Vee stands at the edge of the bed with her hands on her hips smiling at me expectantly and it's kind of creepy.  
"So tell me everything from the moment I left. I'll ask questions later" She said and sat on the bed with her legs crossed and her head in her hands.  
"Well..."

**Duhhn Duhhn Duhhn!Too be continued...What will Nora say?Review**


	11. Well

Chapter 11:  
"Well what?"Vee pondered on. Gazing at me in interest.  
"Well he came in and we started making out. Then he laid me down on the bed."I finish teasing her  
"Then what babe!"She shouts and scoots closer and I continue.  
"We were kissing and he kissed down my neck then started sucking on my tits."I tell her and she stares at me astonished but waiting for me to continue  
"He took off my shoes and licked up both my legs till he got to there" I say pointing at the apex of my thighs. Vee gasped. And I giggled playing the night over and over in my head. Vee made a 'keep going' motion with her hands.  
"He kept licking and sucking my clit until I came. Then he put two fingers in and told me how wet I was for him. I came again then we started fucking."I say in a husky voice. Talking about all of this is starting to get me turned on. Vee sat there for a few minutes before answering.  
"I really need a boyfriend" She said and we bust out laughing. Sobering up she shot all the questions at me.  
"So how many orgasms did you have?"  
"Three"  
"How big is his thingy?"She asks and I smile at her words. 'Thingy'?  
"Probably from your wrist to the middle of your arm" I say and she looks down at her arm and her jaw hits the floor. We burst out laughing again. My mom's calls us downstairs. We ate in silence. She made burgers fries and steamed potatoes.  
"So you and Patch going good?"She asked. I could tell she said his name with a disgusted tone but tried to hide it.  
"He's really good. The relationship is better than it's ever been" I tell her honestly. My phone vibrated in my jacket pocket and I answered it.  
"Hey baby" I say with my mouthful  
"Angel why didn't you tell me you were leaving" Patch said it sounded like he just woke up didn't see I was there and panicked.  
"I wrote a note and I'm at my mom's"  
"How's it going?"He asked yawning  
"Fine. By the way your dad wants to speak with you soon" I add  
"You spoke to him? Angel he is evil. Don't ever talk to him when I'm not around."  
"I'm sorry I was on my way out and we ran into each other" I whine. I knew Patch was going to be mad. Stupid Nora my subconscious says banging her head on the wall repeatedly.  
"It's fine. I was disappointed not to wake up next to you. I wanted to thank you for last night I'm feeling much more relaxed" He said and I could hear the smile in his voice. I giggle and blush.  
"I knew it would relax you" I say sweetly getting up from the table and walking into the living room.  
"You have no idea. I'm definitely looking forward to more nights like that."He says huskily and I audibly gulp. More nights like that my subconscious squeaks biting her nails nervously.  
"Sure" I try to say calmly. Vee walks in the room and I hurriedly end the call. She looks at me expectantly with her arms crossed.  
"What was that? Patchy requesting more sexy nights" She guessed. My mom walked in behind her. Her arms were also crossed.  
"'Sexy nights' Huh?"Busted. Vee looks at me with sympathy in her eyes. She mouths 'Sorry'.  
"I would like to meet Patch's farther. I have a few word to say to him" She sounds like she won't take no for an answer. Before I can stop them these words come out of my mouth,  
"Sure we can all get dinner together. Tonight"  
"Good call me with the details later" I nod frantically and scurry up the stairs and throw on my shoes. What have I done I think the whole way home. How am I gonna break this to Patch? Hey baby the parents you hate and the one who hates you are having dinner together. Yeah that'll work. Or I can just break down into tears that always gets him. Yeah I think I'll go with that.


	12. Dinner Plans

**I will start the author/reader relationship in the next chapter.I will begin answering peoples reviews and adknowledge the loyal readers of the week.**

Chapter 11:

I can hear muffled voices when I open the door to the town house. I close it quietly behind me and tip toe to the end of the hall.  
"Jev I need to speak to you privately. Your mothers out she went to get Michael. And that young girl your with is out also. This is the only time we have alone" Mr.C said in deep authoritative voice. That young girl? Is that all his farther thinks of me?  
"'That young girl' Her name is Nora. What do you want from me?"Patch snaps.  
"Well your mother tells me she heard you two last night on her way to the bathroom."  
"Heard us what?"Patch says playing innocent. It makes me smile.  
"Use your imagination. What's going on Jev?"  
"Nothing it's none of your business what goes on in my personal life"  
"Are you two having sexual contact of any kind? Be honest" Patch's dad asks. I stop breathing waiting for Patch's answer.  
"I'm not gonna sit here and have 'The talk' with you. I'm a grown adult" Patch cleverly avoids the question. I step into the living room rescuing Patch.  
"Hey" I say sweetly. Patch looks at me with relief in his eyes. He comes over to me and plants a possessive kiss on my lips. His farther stands there awkwardly. I decide that now would be the best time to break the news.  
"My mom wants us all to have dinner. Tonight" I announce once I pull away from Patch.  
"Great I'll call your mother" Patch's dad said quickly excusing himself.  
"Angel" Patch said pulling himself from my embrace. He sounded angry and disappointed and most of all hurt. He walked away from me into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him. I felt the overwhelming need to cry. I go after him the bedroom door was unlocked but the ensuite bathroom was locked. I knocked softly.  
"Patch I'm sorry" I mumble quietly through the door. He doesn't answer. Very mature.  
"Everything just kind of happened so fast. My mom wanted to meet your dad and vice versa. Please don't shut me out" I beg. He still doesn't respond. My eyes start to water I hate when we're apart mentally and emotionally with a passion.  
"Patch your gonna make me cry" I whine. I hear his deep sigh, Shuffling then he opened the door. I look up at him with apologetic tear stained puppy dog eyes. I could barely miss his 'Aww'. Good he thinks I'm cute. He grabs my face in between his hands and kisses my tenderly.  
"Don't cry baby" He whispers in my ear. I hug him tightly determine to never let him go. Our moment was disturbed by his father.  
"Your mother will meet us at the restaurant" He said from behind the door. I pull away from Patch and he wipes my tears with his thumb.  
"Time to get ready" I say. He nods reluctant and heads to the shower.

**This chapter was short because i didnt get 40 reviews!But im a nice author and didnt want to leave you guys goal for this week is 45 reviews for a FULL chapter.I dont care if you have reviewed before! I dont care if your a guest and its your first time reading this Fanfic REVIEW!**


	13. It's Gonna Be A Long Night

**I think you readers are doing good.I have gotten a lot of reveiws since last night so heres a little mini chapter**

**.**Chapter 12:

I texted my mom the time to meet us there. Reservations are for six people at seven o'clock. I wonder who my mom was bringing. Choosing to be sexy yet classy I found a red one sleeved fitted spandex dress. It went perfectly with the Nude Louboutin heels and diamond hoop earrings. I've got to thank Vee or else I would be lost in the world. Patch came out of the bathroom wearing a crisp white v neck and faded worn out jeans. I try not to drool.  
"You look sexy" I purr at him.  
"Speak for yourself" He says wrapping his arm around my waist. I kiss him chastely.  
"My hair isn't even done yet" I say gesturing to the messy bun. I push him out of the way and start to curl it into loose waves. I see my makeup bag and I stare at it longingly. Patch hates make up. But maybe if I put on a tiny bit he won't be mad. He won't even notice. Yes he will. The angel and the devil battle inside my head. The devil wins. I finish my hair and put on liquid eyeliner and candy red MAC lipstick that's never been opened. To finish off I add a layer of gloss. There now I'm sexy. Patch is gonna kill you and make you take it all off I don't even know why you bother, the angel says too sweetly. I grab my clutch throw my keys and lipsticks into it and my phone.  
"Ready!"I announce. Patch comes back in the room with his shoes and jacket on this time. He scans me up and down his eyes lingering a little on my face.  
"Are you wearing makeup?"He asks incredulously. Damn it! Told you, the angel teases.  
"Yes but it's only eyeliner and lipstick" I pout immediately on the defense.  
"Angel you know I like your natural beauty better"  
"Pretty please it's only for tonight" I beg. He sighs giving in. I squeal the first argument I've won between us. He walks up to me and tilts my chin up so that I'm looking into his eyes.  
"I prefer you without it but your lips look delicious in that shade" He whispers and leans down to kiss me violently. I moan into his mouth and nibble his bottom lip roughly. We pull apart breathless and desire burning in our eyes. My panties are officially ruined. A knock on the door brings me out of my reverie. Patch's mom stood with a shy smile in the doorway.  
"It's time to go. Your farther will drive us. We'll meet Nora's mom at the restaurant" She said in a soft yet sweet tone. My heart swells every time she smiles. Patch scoffed and pulled me to the front door. This is gonna be a long night.

**KEEP THE REVEIWS COMING YOU GUYS ARE DOING SO GREAT. P.s sorry about mistakes sometimes when you upload docs to the site it deletes a couple words.**


	14. Silence

**You guys are doing great with the reviews im so happy!Heres another chapter to keep you going.**

Chapter 14:  
The drive to the restaurant was silent. There was tension in the air. Any time either of Patch's parents would try to start conversation he would cut them off with a snide comment or just tell them to shut up.I kept turning to mouth at him 'What's wrong with you?'.I felt really bad for his mother.I have a feeling she never did anything wrong to Patch she was just caught in the crossfire between Him and his dad and brother.I will have to get the story out of one of them I can't live in the dark anymore. We pulled into a busy parking lot of a fancy looking resturant. Im glad I came dressed formal. Patch came around and held the door open for me to climb out. We walked hand and hand all the way to the French doors. The hostess stood behind a sleek podium. Chandeliers hung from the cielings. I wonder how expensive the food will be. The hostess was a blonde and her face kind of reminded me of Dabria.  
"Reservations under the name Cipriano"Patch's dad said to her. He was wearing a black suit and a plain white shirt. was wearing a halter dress that flowed above the knee. She has so much class yet she is the ideal housewife. The hostess led us to a private booth in the back. It had curtains hanging and two candles were lit in the middle of the table.I slid in first then Patch sat on the edge next to me his parents sat across from us. We all read the menus silently and i was starting to get tired of this act.I came out tonight for fun not family drama and I was going to get it one way or another.I look at Patch from the corner of my eye he seemed deep in thought.I lightly caress his bicep and kiss his neck tenderly. He turns to me smirking and kisses me slowly.I bite his lip and tug he rubs my thigh affectionately and with the other hand he cups my head.I tease his lips with my tongue and he gladly gives entrance. He pulls my left leg over his right and rubs circles on my inner thigh.  
_Slow down somebody might see us,_I say to his mind he pulls away and gives me one last kiss but I leave my leg where it is. One look on his farther's face shows he's furious! Score 1 for Nora and Patch. The waiter comes to write our orders.I check the clock on the wall. Wheres my mom?Maybe she changed her mind and flaked.I look around the restaurant and spot her at the door with...

**to be continued... (-:**


	15. Awkward

**Author Reader Time!**

**Anonymous259-keep on reading and reviewing youve been with this story from the begining !**

**kitten808-thank you for the ideas you should keep telling me what you would like in the story**

**roisinhamon-thank you for pointing out my mistakes.**

** teresabrown167- you are the loyal reader of the week.I think youve followed and favorited my story i really appriciate you reading.**

Chapter 15:  
My jaw hit the floor. My mom was standing ten feet away with Hugo her boss. The man who kept her out of the state for most of my life. I hated him as much as I hated Hank. Could this night get any worse! Patch noticed where I was looking and he looked perplexed as to why I was surprised.  
_That's her boss_, I hiss in his head.  
_It was bound to happen they've worked together for years_, He said back. My mom made her way over to the table catching my eye. She looked better than I have ever seen her. She put on a fake smile but I could see the regret and pain in her eyes when she looked where me and Patch's hands were intertwined on the table. Patch's dad looked up and shock was on his facial expression as well. This should be interesting.  
"Blythe?"He said in disbelief  
"Richard?"She exclaimed  
"You two know each other?"Patch's mom asked keeping her cool. I could tell she wasn't happy they knew each other. Neither was I.  
"This is your daughter?"Mr.C asked gesturing to me.  
"That is your son?"My mom said pointing to Patch. He was looking between everyone trying to figure out what's going on.  
"Rich this is my Boss Hugo" Mom said introducing them. Mr.C got up and shook his hand firmly.  
"You and Blythe have a history" Hugo assumed. Patch's dad shook his head.  
"We did business together a few days ago."He explained.  
"Blythe, Hugo this is my wife Camilla."He said turning to Patch's mom who smiled politely.  
"Nice to meet you. Please have a seat" She said getting up and letting mom and Hugo slide into the booth. So it was Patch on one edge and me next to him. A few inches next to me Hugo sat then my mom next to him. Then it was Patch's mom and his dad was on the end. We all exchanged looks awkwardly for a few moments. The waiter came and put our drinks down in front of us then took food orders. Patch's dad took a sip of his water and cleared his throat.  
"So Blythe I take it you know my son Jev."He said starting conversation. Mom nodded  
"We've met" She said in a fake interested tone. I squeeze Patch's thigh in reassurance. I feel bad for him my poor baby. My mom will never accept him.  
"So Nora how was your week?"Mom asked and sat up straight with her elbows on the table.  
"It was great I haven't had so much fun like this in a while" I say confidently stroking Patch's bicep affectionately. I could've sworn I heard Patch's dad say 'I bet' under his breath. Jerk!  
"Really? And Patch is treating you good?"She asked. I knew she was trying to start something. But I wasn't going to get angry.  
"He's great to me. He loves me and I love him" I tell her. Score 2 for Nora and Patch 0 for the old people that try to tear them down. Patch kisses my temple tenderly. The only person that seemed to support us was his mom. After that my mother was silent .Thank god!  
"You really have a wonderful daughter Blythe" Patch's mom says to mine trying to start conversation again. Round 2 here we go...  
"Yeah she is. I wish I could say the same about you and your son" Mom says. Everyone gasps and there's a pause. smiles politely and genuinely.  
"My son has done nothing wrong to you hold a grudge because your own daughter chooses him over you" She says. I hold back my laugh. Go Camilla!  
"I'm going to the bathroom" My mom excused herself then left. Probably to go cry. Patch relaxes at last and puts his arm around me while stroking my thigh.  
"I'm so proud of you Angel" He whispers in my ear. His voice vibrates through my body and I need him. Badly.

**for the peoples reivews i havent answered its probably because your a guest or i'll answer it in another chapter. l answer some of them anyway...A few of you guys are saying that Noras pregnant. is she really?Hint:you will find out within the next two chapters hang in there and Review please!if you have a question write it i might answer them**


	16. Michael

**sorry i havent updated in a while my computer crashed then i had to go to the doctors.I have been writing this chapter in the notes on my phone so i apologise for mistakes**

Chapter 16:  
Dinner was tense and all I wanted to do was crawl into bed.I have school tomorrow and I don't want to be late again.I left the restaurant earlier than and I took a cab home and by the looks of everything his parents hadn't arrived from the resturant yet. My watch read 9:13pm.I took a quick shower and pulled on some boy shorts and a camisole. Patch finished his shower I padded to the bathroom.

"No No No!"I yell just in was about to put shaving cream on his face but put it down at my gave me a confused look and regarded me with caution.I cup his face and stroke his cheek feeling the rough texture of his stubble.  
" I think you look sexy with a mustache . Please don't shave tonight." I whisper dazed by his sighs then kisses questions asked.I hear him mumble 'Your so weird' as we walk out of the bathroom.I have a goofy smile on my face and get back into bed while he puts his pants on. After a while the light clicks off and he spoons me from behind when a sudden idea struck me.  
"What happened between you and the rest of your family?"I ask softly as I cross my fingers in hopes that he'll tell me. Patch went still then let out a huge sigh before speaking.  
"Remember how we talked about my past? And how things changed and I'm a different man?"He asks I nod silently.  
"Well lets just say that I did something i shouldn't have to Michael and Dad."I was about to open my mouth to ask about his mom when he cut me off.  
"And my mom had to choose between me and them. She chose them.I know she loves me but...I don't know I guess she was caught in the middle of the rivalry."He ends with a kiss against my temple.  
"Sleep now Angel you have school tomorrow"He murmurs and I let my dreams claim me.

* * *

The next morning, I showered and dressed with ten minutes to spare.I hate the beginning of the week and I have a gut feeling today is not gonna be good. Patch is asleep and will be till the middle of the afternoon. There is still no sign of his parents.I didn't even here them come in last night .His brother, Michael has been M.I.A since the day they got here. My phone vibrates in my back pocket while I'm eating my my suprise its from Marcie.I haven't spoken to her after she burned Patch's though he's not in hell and can feel now I still couldn't forgive her.  
**-Where are u?,**The message read.I decided to ignore it.I finish my cereal and toss the bowl into the sink.

The ride to school went by pretty quickly.I got there five minutes was a few early birds lingering around the entrance but I stated in the around I scanned the lot and there was a couple making out under the girl kinda resembled I shook my head clear of that thought it couldn't boy she was kissing heavily reminded me of skin tone, Same build but blonde hair...Michael**!**


	17. Sickness

Chapter 17:  
I sat in the car with my jaw open in shock. Michael, Patch's brother was kissing Marcie, My worst enemy. How do they know each other?I start to get dizzy thinking about all this.I take a deep breath. In...Out. I dont know how long its been but the bell rings and its time for first period.I guess I'll confront them later.

The day went by agonizingly slow.I was in a daze during every class. All I could think about was what I saw. At lunch my eyes surveyed the cafeteria for Vee she was nowhere to be found. She wasn't even inbiology.I only had one period left. Halfway through the class my stomach started to stir.I felt my lunch was about to come back up my throat . I raise my hand with my right while covering my mouth with the left. After what felt like years the teacher finally called on me.

"Can I go to the restroom please?"I mumble into my hand worried if I opened my mouth too much I'll gag all over the desk and humiliate myself.  
"Sure ,You don't look so good"He says and I quickly grab the pass and once I'm out the classroom door I run to the nearest bathroom. I burst through the stall door I make it over the toilet with a second to spare and empty my stomach. After the final heave I flush and splash water into my face. Must have been something I ate.I look at myself in the mirror and my face is so pale my hands are shaking.I feel like crap.I swish water around my mouth and spit into the sink. I repeat the process over and I'm sure my breath won't smell I drag myself back to class. I put my head on the desk until the dismissal bell I get outside I don't have the energy to deal with Vee. Maybe I'll call her later tonight.I drive as fast as I can to the townhouse its quiet when I walk through the door.

"Patch!" I called my voice hoarse.I threw my keys into the dish and took of my jacket tossing it on the couch.A few moments later Patch came out of the room it looked like he just woke up. Typical.

"Hey."He muttered kissing my forehead and wrapping his arms around me.I don't tell him about me throwing up or about what I saw this morning.  
"Did I wake you up?"I whisper in his ear. He nods slightly and I sigh with tears in my must have felt my discomfort because he pulled back and looked at my face.

"What's wrong Angel?"He asked wiping stray tears away with his thumb.I shake my head silently and try to walk past him into the bedroom but he snags my elbow before I could advance.  
"Patch I'm really fine just let me go please ."I beg hoarsely looking pleadingly up into his eyes. A couple moments of silence go by and he kisses me then let's me go.I go into the bathroom and slide down the wall trying to gather myself.I don't know how long I was in here but soon I get nauseous again and lurch over the toilet but I had nothing in my stomach to come back. When I'm finished vomiting I lay on the bathroom floor. The cold linoleum floor felt good on my over heated face and I slowly fade to darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:  
My head was throbbing like it was banged with a hammer. I was in cold sweats and shaking. The last thing I remember was vomiting and falling asleep in the bathroom floor. I scan the room and I'm in the bed. Patch must've brought me here. The sky is dark which means its night time. I get out of the bed swaying slightly. I make my way out of the bedroom and peek out of the door. The lights are off but I can hear a masculine and feminine voice coming from the foyer.  
"What are we gonna do?"Patch's dad asked.  
"Nothing absolutely nothing" answers firmly.  
"We need to do something before they find out about it" He shot back.  
"Let them find is none of our business it's their lives they do what they want."She snapped  
"I can't have our son going around mating with every girl in the city."  
"It's not every girl. It's one that he loves very much. And her name is Nora!" yelled and stormed off into the other room slamming the door behind her. I went back in the quietly and texted Patch.  
WHERE ARE U? I sent  
MICHAEL HAD A EMERGENCY OMW NOW, he texted back. I sigh and wait for him patiently. I soon get hungry and go for a night snack. I look out the bedroom to see if the coast is clear then scurry to the kitchen trying to be as silent as I can. I grab peanut butter, Mayo, Pickles, Leftover stake and salmon from the restaurant. I close the fridge door with my foot and try to reach the cupboard to get the loaf of bread. But I can't reach it. I jump up and pull it off the shelf holding it in my mouth I close the mini door. I hear the locks tumble. Uh oh! This is going to be so embarrassing. Patch comes in and the traitor Michael is right behind him. He stops when he sees me. I freeze.  
"Hey baby."I mumble as sweetly as I can with Bread in my mouth.  
"What are you doing? You should have stayed in bed you were sick earlier Angel." He says taking the items out my hand and putting them on the counter.  
"I was hungry" I groan sitting on the bar stool.  
"What are you going to make?"Patch asked with a confused expression examining the ingredients.  
"A sand which duhh" I say spreading things on the bread. Patch shakes his head with disgust. I shrug.  
"You know the last time I saw a woman eating like that she was pregnant" Michael says smugly.  
I'm not pregnant!"I yell at him with my mouth full and storm to the room with my sand which in hand. Patch hits Michael then follows me in the room locking the door behind him.  
"He is unbelievable. First he's kissing Marcie then he tries to come in my house and tell me I'm pregnant! Unbelievable!"I exclaim furiously.  
"Whoa! Back up. Kissing Marcie?"Patch asks.  
"Yeah they were canoodling in the parking lot earlier."I sigh finishing off my meal. Patch stands there stunned for a while. I really didn't mean to blurt it out like that. But he had to know one way or another. I wait for his reaction but he doesn't show any sign of emotion. I tap my foot impatiently and wait.  
"Something fishy is going on."Patch wondered out loud.  
"Ding! We have a winner" I say sarcastically and crawl back into bed.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Going back to sleep. What does it look like?"  
"Angel you just woke up from a nap."He said and took off his jacket staring at me worriedly. I yawn loudly and stretch getting in a comfortable position.  
"Well I'm tired again."I say sleepily. Patch crawls into bed behind me.  
"I love you" He whispers against my neck. And I drift off happily.


	19. Pain

Chapter 19:  
The pain was so excruciating me wanted to jump out the window. My body was so hot I was sweating everywhere. My headache from yesterday was a thousand times worst. I knew something was wrong and I needed to get help soon. Close things seemed far and vice versa. The room was doing 360 spins and somersaulting all at the same time. I reached a pale hand out to the side of me but felt nothing. Where was Patch when I needed him? I slowly slipped into unconsciousness again.

The next time I woke I was feeling nauseous. The room wasn't spinning any more but swaying slightly. I couldn't command my legs to move. So I just lay there helplessly. Not long after Patch came in the room and discovered me still in bed. He was wearing a tank top and sweat pants. I assumed he went out running. When he noticed me he quickly came to my side.  
"What's wrong Nora? Why haven't you left for school?"He says coming to my side of the bed. I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. My lip trembles and I whimper. I try to send a message to his mind but my brain is scattered. He cups my face.  
"Oh my god! You're burning up!"He says worriedly. I reach for his hands weakly.  
"Bad...Pain" I manage to croak.  
"Where are you in pain?"He asks searching my eyes. I point to my stomach slowly.  
"Your stomach?"He asks. I nod solemnly. He presses down gently through the sheet on my abdomen. I scream in agony and start to sob. He pulls the sheet of my body and I tremble from the cold.  
"Angel you're bleeding" He says with a horror stricken voice. I manage to look down and sure enough there's a huge deep red stain in the middle of the bed where I was laying.  
"Stay with me Angel" Was all I could here as I drifted to darkness again. I manage to get "I love you Jev" Out before I was consumed again.

**please review!**


	20. Its Your Mom

**sorry between holiday shopping and traveling ive havent had time for updating. Please tell me if there is a mistake or missing word. I typed in a haste. Forgive me?**

Chapter 20:

I wasn't in pain anymore. I felt numb. Neither good nor bad but in the middle. Somehow I knew I wasn't home anymore. Monitors were beeping steadily and the scent of Lysol wipes clouded in my nose. I open my eyes slowly adjusting to the bright lighting in the white room. I look around I'm in a hospital bed and I'm alone. Where's Patch?

All the earlier moments swim through my head languidly. I can't seem to think what could be wrong with me. A dark skinned woman walked in a few moments later. She had her hair tied back in a neat bun and her scrubs had pacifiers and bottles on them. When she saw me woke she smiled brightly and came over.  
"I'm glad to see you've come around Mrs. Cipriano. You gave your husband quite a scare."She said brightly."I'm " I smile politely at her.  
"Where is my husband?"I ask.  
"He went down to the waiting room to get a few snacks from the vending machine. You were here for a while. How are you feeling?"She says checking my eyes and pulse.  
"Good" I mumble. Then a sudden question pops in my head.  
"Why am I here?"I ask curiously sitting up.  
"Oh! According to this chart it says that you almost suffered from a miscarriage. Good thing your husband got you here before it was too late."Miscarriage? I'm not pregnant! Am I pregnant? Omg I'm pregnant.  
"What do you mean miscarriage? I'm not pregnant there's got to be some kind of mistake."I tell her. shakes her head.  
"No you are definitely pregnant. Approximately 4 weeks. The placenta peeled away from your uterus and ruptured a little. That's what caused the pain and bleeding. But your baby will be fine we were able to detect the problem in time. But you're going to have to be on bed rest for the most of this pregnancy just so we can be on the safe side."She tells me politely. I gasp and sit back trying to control my breathing. So I'm definitely pregnant...with Patch's baby...Aww! And the baby almost died...but they saved in time. Am I missing anything?  
"I need my husband" I groan rubbing my temples and closing my eyes.  
"Relax breathe in and out. Inhale...Exhale I'll go get him." she says quickly and strides out of the room. A few minutes later Patch walks in eating a Snickers bar and has a can of Sprite in the other.  
"What's up?"He asks with his mouth full. How can he be so nonchalant about this? My anger builds up quickly and I explode.  
"What's up? WHAT'S UP! I'll tell you what's up. IM PREGNANT! And our baby almost died. I could have bled out on that bed. What about school? I'm supposed to be on bed rest. How can I do physical-Ed without hurting OUR CHILD! And don't even get me started on my mom. She hates you. Imagine me trying to tell her I'm having a child with you."I shout angrily. Patch looks kind of hurt but the emotion is quickly guarded. He sits on the edge of the bed and grabs my hand squeezing tightly.  
"I didn't think you'd be so upset Angel. I was happy when the doctors told me you were expecting. I thought you would be happy too." Patch says and stands turning his back to me. I never knew he felt this way. I never knew he wanted a child. We never really talked about it. But I guess we don't have time for that now.  
"Patch I'm sorry. You never told me this is what you wanted." I say quietly.  
"I didn't think I wanted a baby either. I just wanted to have as much time with you alone as I could. And with Vee, My parents, and now these we can't spend time together."  
"Patch, we have all of eternity together."I say and lay back gently. The room was silent. Both of us thinking about what the future would look like. I would like it if we moved. I don't want to raise my child in coldwater where Nephils and Fallen Angels used to lurk around at night. A loud shrill broke the silence. It was Patch's Phone. He looked at the caller ID then looked up at me.  
"It's your mom"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

"It's your mom." He says waving the phone showing me the caller Id. Should I answer? Probably not we can go over to the farmhouse later. I shake my head rapidly signaling to Patch not to answer. He puts it down and lets it go to voicemail.  
Soon the doctor comes in and tells me I'm going to be released and to schedule another appointment in a few weeks.  
Patch and I walk hand and hand out of the hospital and to the car. As we were driving home he broke the silence.  
"My mother is really worried about you." He says bluntly trying to start a conversation.  
"Please tell me you didn't tell her I'm pregnant!" I said panicking. His parents will never like me. Thinking about the impression I must've made since they came. I rub my temples feeling a headache begin.  
"Relax I didn't tell anyone anything. She was just curious that's all."  
"Did you talk to Michael about Marcie?" I ask suddenly remembering their little scene near school.  
"No but I'm trying to investigate how they can be interested in each other so soon. Did I forget to mention, Mike is going to stay with us the rest of the time they are here." Patch said cautiously trying to gauge my reaction but I shrug. His parents are already there I could care less who else came at this point. I sigh deeply. I really need a therapy talk with Vee. Maybe we can go out to lunch tomorrow after school.  
We pull into the garage and walk into the house silently. It seems like no one is home. Peace at last finally! Patch looks around the house and in all the rooms suspiciously.  
"What's wrong?" I ask going into the fridge and looking for a mid day snack.  
"They aren't here." His says almost to himself.  
"I could've figured that out myself."  
"No like all their stuff is gone and the bed looks like it hasn't been touched." He explains. Well maybe they had an emergency in the heavens and had to leave suddenly. Or maybe they just didn't want to say goodbye. I plop down on the couch and reach for the phone to dial Vee. It goes straight to voicemail. Weird! Patch searches the rest of the house looking for clues and I have the undying feeling to laugh.  
"Patch is it really that serious? They probably had to leave in haste and didn't have time to say goodbye." I say pulling him down on the couch next to me.  
"It just doesn't make sense." He mumbles putting an arm around me. I put my feet up and lay back on his chest comfortably. He kisses my forehead and rubs my shoulders. I yawn but try to fight sleep off. I want to enjoy this moment.  
"I don't want to sleep." I say incoherently.  
"You had a long day. You need rest Angel." He chuckles and I gradually fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
